War-Spider
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Alright, let's do this one last time. My name is Thomas Whittaker. I don't know how many spiders are a part of this program, but I don't think I'm the only one, and I don't really care. All I know is that my brother Luke was caught up in all this, and now he's gone. I followed the trail here, and now I'm the world's newest War-Spider. And I'm going to find my brother, or die trying
1. Follow my lead

**Ree Ree, you know nothing about being in the army, and you're bad at writing mysteries... Yeah... I am. But War-Spider kind of sprung from nowhere, and I had to write Thomas and present him to the world. I'm making everything up as I go and really trying something with first person, because I don't write first person very often for fanfics, at least not in recent times that I can remember. **

**Despite not having the surest footing, I really hope you enjoy this dive into the multiverse. We are not alone.**

* * *

Prologue:

I was never going to join the army. Sure I was an army brat, and what did that cost me, everything? My mom, my dad, and now, the only person who's ever meant anything to me. But I'm going to find Luke. He's always been my best friend, and he's always looked after me. Now it's my turn to look after him. So I joined the army.

Well, I joined the research division. That's all I really needed, anyway. Luke got lost when he was working security for this weirdo research program. If I get in through research, maybe I can find my brother. Do I know what I'm getting into? Absolutely not. I never have. I'm about 94% improv. My family thinks on its feet. That's what we're good at. Hopefully, wherever Luke is, that's what he's doing right now.

I don't know what people think when they look at me, I guess I look unruly, like brushing my chocolate colored hair is optional (which it is) and I know I look closed off like other people are optional (which they are). I'm not a people person, and they brought me in to look at computers anyway. I doubt they think I can fight, I doubt they think I'm here for anything more than computers. I work best when people doubt me as much as I doubt them.

Everyone who has ever met Luke loves him, so the whole world should be looking for Luke Adam Whittaker, but no one is. Only me. I know my sister-in-law would be if she didn't have to take care of their daughter, and knowing that makes me all the more aware that I'm not finding Luke for me, I'm finding Luke for all the people who care about him. When we were younger it was just him and me, now it's him and me and everyone. He looks a lot like dad, but he's so much more than our father ever was. That's why people like him. That's why people miss him. Some people assume that he's dead, but some of us can't assume that. Daisy can't assume that, and she certainly can't let her daughter Maggie assume that. And neither can I.

So, I slip into a research position that I never would have fallen into. I'm not anti-America, but patriotism is dangerous, war is dangerous. I'm not losing Luke to this. I'm not losing anyone else. That's why I wasn't going to join the army or any other branch of the military. Not because I don't care about my country, just because at this point, I care more about my family.

Luke never really understood my point of view. To him, this was the only thing that made sense. Trying to save the world. Because people like Luke and Luke likes people back. Because I think Luke's always cared about everyone the same way he cared about me, or Daisy, or even Maggie. I think Luke legitimately has room in his heart for everyone. I've never understood that. I've only ever had room for a couple of people, and I don't always make the cut. We're polar opposites, Luke and I, but he's my best friend. Even though he'll never understand that I just want to be safe, and for the few people I can care about to be safe. Even though I can't understand that he's willing to risk his life so that everyone can be safe. He's really done it now, risked his life for the rest of us. So I'm risking mine to get him back. I'm gonna unravel this mystery if it's the last thing I do. Because if you only have room in your heart for a few people, you hold onto those people.

I'm barely following a lead. I'll have to go on is the fact that Luke was working with this secret research program as security detail. Now that I'm in research, I might have a way of figuring that out. But I have to work fast, have to bypass a lot of restrictions that I'm not even supposed to know about, and I have to remain unseen while I do it. I was pretty unseen at my old job, but here, people notice me. People with guns, who could seriously mess me up if they saw me sneaking around. That'll be the hardest part, I think. Following my leads without anyone peeking over my shoulder. There aren't enough hours in a day for this. I feel like I'm getting close to something, but I also feel like everyone else is getting closer to figuring me out.

When most people are asleep, I stay up, dodging firewalls and searching databases. I'm not supposed to be here, but I'm not the only one out of place in this system. Hidden deep in the files is a secret experimental program called War Spiders. Nothing else is swept under the rug as much as War Spiders, and it's my strongest lead. If I'm wrong about Luke being assigned to War Spiders, I'll have to start from the beginning and follow threads that don't even exist right now. This is my best chance, and I don't have time to waste. So, time to improvise.

From what I found out about War Spiders, it was discontinued very, very recently. I can't find anything about the people involved in it, and I have to wonder if the fact that Luke told me he was working security for a secret program is what made him disappear. The only thing I can find out is vague coordinates of where the program used to be, I think? So late at night about a day later I sneak away to the last recorded location of Project: War Spiders.

The night is dark and quiet. I have nothing to be afraid of, except for all the people who didn't expect me to break rules in the middle of the night. I don't really expect to fully get away with this. But as long as I get some answers, I don't really care what happens to me. For a little bit, I'm not scared of guns or tasers or even death.

And it's a good thing I'm going into this relatively unafraid. Because I couldn't have prepared for what was waiting for me at the site of Project: War Spiders. Opening the door seems to turn the program on. A generator starts to whir, the lights flicker, and the walls seem to open up. I step inside, trying to figure out what could have happened to my brother. That's not exactly what I find though. Inside the wall, there's a bodysuit that's mostly black with a red webbing pattern, like a spiderweb. The name Project: War Spiders makes more sense seeing the spider theme in the room. I step towards the wall with the bodysuit, since it's apparently the only thing in the otherwise vacant room. And then, something jumps out at me. Oh. It's a war spider. I suddenly remember how to be afraid.


	2. Okay, I'll bite

Chapter 1

The next thing I remember after the spider bite is that someone must have heard my screaming. I couldn't help thinking that the jig is up, I've already failed my brother. But an officer comes into War Spiders HQ and looks around, shining a flashlight right into my eyes and walking right past me, and he doesn't say anything. He's so close to me that my jacket is touching his jacket, but he says nothing and walks out muttering that he must be delusional, hearing stuff late at night. This is when I think to look down at myself, and then I begin to think that I'm the delusional one.

Because I'm just gone. I don't know what that spider did to me, but my heart is racing and I can't see my own shaking hands. I back up towards the suit and then, without thinking, reach out and grab it. Before, this was my only clue to finding Luke, and now it's my only clue to finding me. As I gather the material into my hands I begin to re-materialize and let out a sigh of relief. I'm visible again. This is a good start. Not that I thought I would be excited over something as little and insignificant as this, but I'll take baby steps for now. I study the suit for a minute, and then make the conscious decision to change into it. It seems like the right thing to do, like this suit was made for me. I pull the mask over my glasses in case I can't replicate my disappearing act and need to buy some time. Then I reach down and grab my jacket, throwing it on over my new suit for good measure. I like this jacket, I'm not leaving it behind.

For the few minutes I was in the little room after the spider bite I felt safe. I was literally invisible, and in that way I was invulnerable. As soon as I walked out of that building I made myself a target. I'd searched the rest of the room for clues and answers, but there was nothing. Like the room had been stripped for parts, and that one spidersuit was all that had been left untouched and unseen. So I get my whits about me and I soldier on.

Everything I do next is illegal. Because my plan to press my luck and turn invisible again didn't work, and frankly I didn't really expect it to. I've been pressing my luck since I got here, and since all I could find was this suit and a souped-up spider, I figured my luck had expired. I didn't find Luke and now someone's found me. It's an officer. He's about my size and with or without the mask he wouldn't know me by looking. We've never crossed paths before. His uniform says the name Malfoy, which I honestly didn't know was a name outside of Harry Potter books. He spots me and heads over, looking cross.

"Who are you? You're not supposed to be here." I get an instinct to duck as he tries to grab me, dodging quicker than I thought I could. I try to calculate my chances against him in a fight but by the time 0% rattles around in my brain I've already punched him to the ground. I don't remember being strong enough to punch a trained army officer to the ground, or having the reflexes to do it so quickly that he wasn't able to react. Also, I'm in loads of trouble for assaulting this man who was just doing his job. So I make my case a little worse and steal his gun. Good plan Thomas!

And then my luck makes a triumphant return and I turn invisible again. By tomorrow Thomas Whittaker will probably be a wanted criminal. Security footage or the fact that I didn't show up for work will incriminate me, at the very least the research position that I never wanted will be filled by someone who actually wants to be in the army. I'll be listed MIA right next to my brother, my sister-in-law will cry, and if my luck stays I'll be an invisible failure forever. I don't even know how much ammunition is in the gun that I stole, so this improv thing that I've been doing is really working out great.

Fortunately, I stay invisible for as long as it's convenient- until I get off government property. Then, adrenaline fades and I lowkey lose my mind.

"What the heck Thomas! You beat up and robbed a commanding officer, stole a military grade spidersuit, somehow messed with an experiment that gave you wonky invisibility powers, and you're no closer to finding Luke than before!" I whisper shouted at myself, allowing all of my concerns to crash down on me at once. I don't have any clues regarding my brother's whereabouts, and I'm a criminal now (apparently) and I really am second guessing my whole think on your feet thing because right now my brain is just malfunctioning horribly and every decision I make is terrible. This wouldn't be the first time I majorly screwed up, but this is the worst one, because last time, Luke was there to help me out of the hole I dug for myself.

I'm about to pull off my mask and maybe toss it seven feet when a screen lights up by my eyes.

"What the…" This, like everything else right now, is new.

"Project: War Spiders is complete. Setting new coordinates now." There's a voice by my ear, just barely masculine and incredibly generic like one of those robot Reddit readers on YouTube. I guess the budget was spent elsewhere. I've been following my unreliable gut this entire time, so when directions begin flashing in front of my eyes, I decide to start following something else.


	3. Losing my mind

**Thanks for your support everyone! Please keep enjoying and reviewing! I'm really falling for this character, Thomas is super fun to write, especially in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I've been walking for two hours, and the sun is coming up now. I've had enough time to question why I'm following Dave, and also enough time to name the generic suit voice Dave. He's nice, but not much of a conversationalist. That's fine, I'm really good at monologuing exposition.

I don't really know why I'm following Dave. Maybe because I doubt anyone's instincts can suck worse than mine. When you're a pessimist and you think you've hit rock bottom, suddenly you're an optimist and there's nowhere to go but up. Well actually, I think it's entirely possible that I just won't go anywhere, that the situation won't get worse but it won't get better either. After all worse and better are relative, only constructs. What's worse for me might be better for some random guy in Lithuania. I might just be on this hamster wheel of numbness forever-

And this is the part of my slow, overly critical demise where Luke would always step in and we'd start reevaluating, together.

He'd say things like, "Thomas you don't really want to be numb to everything, do you?"

And, "This isn't good for you little brother, you've got to get out of your head sometimes, make some friends."

And I'd concede that he's right, that I don't want to be numb to the world, but I'd admit that being numb is a lot easier than approaching the world and trying to befriend it… Which is why I name things. Like Dave. Humans naturally like to personify things, make them more human, and sometimes, when you're alone, these personifications are all you have. That includes the gps voice in your head. Right now I don't have Luke to talk me down and be the hero. Right now I only have that rational bit of Luke I always keep with me, and I have Dave. If I metaphorically squint, my voice of reason and my gps are now one and the same. And all my brother and my gps want is for me to get to where I'm supposed to be.

Actually, this personification might be an indication that I'm really actually losing it. Maybe the wiring in this mask fried my mind over easy, or maybe I've just always been a little cracked. Either way, being alone is getting pretty heavy. My fingers clench and unclench because usually, always Luke is here to catch me when I'm falling, and now I'm reaching out for someone and no one is there. Somehow I have to catch myself and I don't know how. I curl my fingers up once more, and suddenly something shoots out from my wrist and I stumble back.

It's a strand of what is probably supposed to be spider webs. Project: War Spiders and all. They're really going hard on this theme.

"Web shooters activated," Dave says helpfully.

"No kidding."

"Tutorial?" Dave offered.

"Yes please, Dave!" I watched the animation of the web shooter and its intended purposes and when it gets to the whole swinging like Tarzan thing I kind of laugh.

"That's insane…" And then I remember that that's not any more insane than any of the tricks I've been pulling. After all, I did punch a guy to the ground today. I'd only ever watched Luke do that, one time when I was in ninth grade and he was a Junior, right before he explained that violence was never the answer and a little bit before he grew up and joined the army. I knew how to fight, sure. You don't just grow up in my family and not know how to fight. But Luke was the guy who punched and I was the guy whose feelings got hurt so someone had to be punched. Usually, Luke was rational and calm and collected, and sometimes he was a suckerpunch. I can only remember one time when he and I came to blows. That one was my worst screw up. That one was a little worse than this one.

As I follow Dave's diligent instructions, I practice with the web shooter and wonder where he's leading me, and if it's really in my best interest to go. I have to believe it is, right? I have to believe that some way or another Dave and I are getting closer to answers. When I'm led to a steep ravine, my beliefs are tested. According to Dave's amateur animation, I have a fairly simple way through this, but I'm skeptical. I hesitate, trying to convince myself that on the other side of the ravine I will get answers about Luke. Because if I don't think that that's true, or if I don't think that that's worth the risk, then I might as well turn around and turn myself in. In the end, something eggs me forward. I activate the web shooter, swing from a sturdy looking branch, and surprisingly stick the landing on the other side.

"Good job Thomas," I mutter to myself.

"Thank you, Dave," I add as an afterthought. Dave doesn't respond. I didn't really expect him to.

Even though I've been up all night, I don't really think about stopping or slowing down. I can't think about that. It's not time to stop, it's not time to slow down. Dave's leading me somewhere, and I feel like I can't rest until I've put together the next piece of the puzzle. If all of this is really leading me to Luke, then I'm starting to feel better about the pieces I'm equipped with. I barely had anything to go off of at the beginning, then I had a name, then coordinates, and now my very own gps. Maybe there really is nowhere to go but up. That would be a nice change of pace from my usual rotation of going downhill or staying numb on level ground. Probably this is too good to be true. But maybe the universe knows that the stakes aren't mine. Maybe the universe can tell that this is for Luke. For me, downhill is fine. Bad or stagnant luck is okay. But I need something a little better for Luke. So maybe I'll get something a little better for the only bit of selflessness I can manage.

"Approaching destination," Dave informs me in a monotone voice that I'm choosing to interpret as cheerful.

"Thanks, Dave!" I step towards where he indicates, not thinking that my gratitude towards the robot voice might alert whomever to my existence. Maybe I'm just tired because usually I'd expect a trap and try to press my luck as I walk into it, but now I just blindly walk into it.

The last thought I have before I get zapped by a similarly dressed figure who doesn't appear to have a taser is that this is a record day for screaming. And then I pass out.


	4. Shocking twist

**It was nice to add new characters! Thomas is a very reserved person but can't help talking, usually to himself. So it should be fun to throw other people into his life for him to work off of.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The mask was off when I woke up. My mask, not hers. I could tell when I wasn't being zapped, that it was a her. Her spidersuit wasn't as dark as mine. It was blue and with golden accent webbing. When she noticed me, electricity seemed to crackle between her fingertips, which explained why she hadn't needed a taser.

"Who are you?" She demanded, and I began to realize how absolutely unnerving it is to have something without a mouth talk at you. I must have looked like an absolute lunatic earlier talking without a mouth to no one. Well, I was talking to Dave, but onlookers wouldn't know that not that there were any...

"Where's my mask?" Where's Dave?

"Beside you, dummy. Now, who are you?" She's staring intently into my eyes, or at least I think she is, hard to tell when I can only see her mask's eyes. That's even more unnerving than the no mouth thing. I'm not one for staring contests, people make me a little uneasy after all, and in school, kids used to make fun of my heterochromia because it's somehow my fault that I have one green eye and one brown eye. That's why I'll never really look like the rest of my family. I half expected her to make fun of me too, but then I remember I'm 25 and not in middle school anymore, which explains why she doesn't.

"Thomas Whittaker."

"Whittaker…" She mutters like the name sounds familiar. I'm about to ask her about Luke, but she basically answers the question before I can ask it.

"Trent, does the name Whittaker sound familiar to you?" That's when I notice someone I'd only been peripherally aware of. This guy's also in a spidersuit, his is grey with red accents, like mine except on the body of someone who has lifted significantly more weights and also a slightly lighter color. This guy is unmasked, like he isn't afraid of anything (which begs the question what she's so afraid of) and his face, for just one split second, resembles that of Luke's, before it shifts into a thoughtful looking redhead with blue eyes and too many freckles.

"That one security guy Dr. Carver hired, wasn't that his last name?" I nearly jump out of my skin, falling off the cot they must have placed me on and shouting.

"Luke! You guys know Luke!"

"Yeah, in passing."

"I knew it, this is a trap. This guy's not for real…" The girl muttered, looking at me suspiciously and pointing an electrified finger at me threateningly.

"I'm real…" I whisper, a little scared of her.

"I don't know Rebekah, the suits said that the project was finished. That means someone activated the last suit. I think that this is our someone." I reach for the mask slowly enough that they won't notice me, hoping that they don't have better vision than me. As I pull it over my face I manage to slip into invisibility. Perfect, now "Rebekah" can't shock me…

Rebekah shocks me.

"Your little disappearing act won't work soldier. We have infrared vision in our masks." When she shocks me I go visible again, and I sit on the cot and let them finish arguing over me before I interrogate them about Luke.

"I'm not a soldier," I mutter but I don't think they hear me.

"I don't think this is a ruse. He just turned invisible," Trent pointed out, giving Rebekah a look.

"Jonah was a ruse."

"And we took care of it. This guy isn't Jonah. I think he's the last spider." I'm only half paying attention to their conversation. It means something that they know Luke. Even if they barely know Luke and haven't yet recognized him as the best person ever, they still know of him. I might be getting close to a breakthrough. Maybe I'm even getting close to finding him. And when I do… Well, I don't know what I'll do in between the hugs. I know he wouldn't be proud of the things I've done so far to get to him. But I think he'll be happy that I got to him. I feel a tiny zap and realize I must have stopped paying attention to the conversation.

"Were you bitten, soldier?"

"I'm not a soldier, and yes."

"It had to have been an accident though," Rebekah muttered, "Dr. Carver was forced to shut the project down, they wouldn't have selected someone else for the program." I appreciated the fact that she didn't say that they wouldn't have selected me for the program because that would be predictable and rude.

"So now what? We have the last spider what happens next?" Rebekah asked, taking a seat criss-cross applesauce on the ground.

"Next you tell me what you know about Luke Whittaker," I suggest.

"He was assigned to security and now he's not," Trent said helpfully.

"What's he assigned to now? Where is he?" I'm clenching and unclenching my fists in nervous energy.

"Listen I can't take you seriously with that mask on," Rebekah said, pulling her mask off as well.

"Is it the mouth thing?" I guess, setting Dave down beside me.

"Yeah."

"Do you know where my brother is now?" I asked, running my hand through my hair.

"Sorry Whittaker, we don't. Dr. Carver put him on security, but when the project got shut down before completion, he reassigned your brother to another project. I don't know what happened to him," Trent explained.

"Well, then, where's Dr. Carver? I need to talk to him."

"We don't know that either," Rebekah grimly told me. I glanced at her. She had caramel blond hair braided back and golden eyes. I wondered if her suit had been designed with her in mind, or if the accents in the suit that matched her eyes was a happy accident. I bet when the sun catches her eyes it's picturesque.

"Well, I have to find him." I grab my mask and stand up. Rebekah leaps up and her fingers start looking kind of zappy.

"Hey, hey, we need answers too."

"Our side quests don't have to overlap." I don't really know these people, Trent might be nice and Rebekah might be scary, but I don't have to help them.

"Yeah, I think they kind of do." Rebekah stares me down, hands zapping. I guess I have to help them.


	5. Whit's fine

**Hey, hey, hey! Sorry I haven't updated this in forever. Just kind of been working on other stuff. But I won't neglect my stories forever! I won't wait four years like all those 2015 stories that are judging me...**

* * *

Chapter 4

We sat around for like half an hour because none of us knew what to do.

"So your brother went missing?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes."

"The army listed him as missing?" That felt like the exact same question, but I could have missed the nuances.

"Yes."

"That means Dr. Carver must have hired him off to a job that isn't authorized by the army."

"That doesn't make sense, though. Luke wouldn't go against the government, he's not me, and he wouldn't purposefully let his family worry. He has a wife and daughter!"

"Maybe Dr. Carver lied to him." I lean against my knees, thinking about Luke.

"Or maybe he thought he could help people…" That would make sense for Luke. Everything he does is to help people. I love him for that, but I wish he wouldn't risk everything to be someone's hero when he's already my hero. But, like I've always known, Luke has room in his heart for more people than just me. For a long time, Luke was the only person who fit in my life. He seemed to be okay with me even though he didn't understand me. Unlike dad, he didn't ask me to change, unless I was doing something to hurt myself. If I fell, he would catch me. Then he helped teach me to learn how to expand my life to fit more people. My heart's still small, with room for Luke and his wife and daughter, but Luke believes in me. He believes that I can still grow even though other people would have given up on me. Luke doesn't give up on people.

And I don't give up on Luke. Got to say, though, I didn't expect this. Not the War-Spider stuff, that's a risk I'm willing to take. It's the socializing that makes me uncomfortable. I like being invisible, unseen. That's why I do over the phone tech support instead of putting myself out there and trying to make a difference, like Luke. And right now, I'm very, very visible.

"I like your eyes," Trent mentions, his own eyes flickering, mirroring mine. Nifty trick he has. I like mine better, though.

"Yeah, yours are nice too. Both of you…" I look between them, feeling really tired all of a sudden.

"So, where'd you come from, Whittaker?" Rebekah asked.

"Whit's fine if you prefer. Or Thomas." I don't really like talking about myself, I don't really like talking to people, I'm getting better, but not by much.

"Whittaker, Whit, doesn't matter. You're one of us now. So throw us a bone. Where'd you come from?" Rebekah pressed.

"I'm one of you now? N-no… I just, I'm just trying to find my brother."

"We talked about this. You've got to help us out, Whit." Her fingers sparked with electricity again.

"I take it back. You can't call me Whit if you're just going to threaten me."

"No one's threatening you. Rebekah, hold off. He's our ally. We don't threaten allies. Whit's just wary because he doesn't know us. I'm Trent, this is Rebekah. Aliases Spider-Shifter and Spark-Spider."

"Spark-Spider? Why not just Electric-Spider?"

"Didn't feel right. So, what about you, Whit, who do you want to be?" This is a big question… One that people have been asking me my whole life. I shrug.

"Guess I'm War-Spider now. Wouldn't say that's who I want to be though. Just how things ended up." I've been going where I ended up all my life. Maybe I should make a decision for once in my life, but whenever I do I mess up.

"You from this area?" Trent asked, gesturing around like this area was descriptive enough for me to know where we are. I don't pay much attention to geography.

"Uh, no, I'm actually from Georgia. But I've moved around a lot."

"Army brat?" Trent guessed.

"Bingo. How'd you guess?"

"Oh, I didn't. Your brother mentioned it."

"Of course he did. He's so proud of that…"

"It's one of the only conversations I had with him before War Spiders was shut down. Dr. Carver didn't really want us to get distracted," Trent added.

"Well, you sir missed out. Luke is one of the best people in the world. A chance to get to know him is a blessing."

"Don't sell yourself short though. I bet you're pretty cool too," Trent said.

"Don't bet on that," I laughed. Trent stared straight at me, making me feel very, very uncomfortable. So I disappeared.

"Don't disappear on us Whittaker." Rebekah threatened. So I reappeared.

"We're not getting anywhere," I pointed out.

"Dr. Carver has the answers we're all looking for. If you're the real deal then he's going to come try to indoctrinate you." Rebekah sounds so bitter.

"You keep talking about me being the real deal, why is that in question? Who hurt you?" She turned stiff. Trent winced.

"The short version is that after the government dismantled our program for being "unethical" they also tried to eliminate us. Dr. Carver told us that the sixth war spider would follow us here if the program was ever re-initiated. The government must have been able to find us but not the sixth suit and spider because, before we relocated, they sent a guy to pretend to be the last war-spider. His name was Jonah, we trusted him and he tried to kill us." Trent cracked his knuckles then.

"He had no idea how unethical we could be." Now I'm not just scared because I'm socially inept, I'm scared because nice, friendly Trent has definitely just alluded to killing a government official. Of course, I recently knocked out and robbed one myself, so I don't exactly have the moral high ground.

"I don't think I can prove to you that I'm the real deal if this all happened by accident. But I have the suit and I was bitten… We're just going to have to trust each other." I didn't want to trust Sparky and Shifty any more than they wanted to trust me. Because, as a rule of thumb, I don't tend to trust anyone outside of myself and a very small circle. And more often than not, I don't even trust myself. Left alone, I make very poor decisions like assaulting and robbing a soldier. But I was willing to temporarily expand my circle so that I could get back the only person I ever really trusted. To get answers. And they were willing to do the same.


End file.
